


首尔爱情故事

by EtherLethe



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 12:48:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19869910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EtherLethe/pseuds/EtherLethe





	首尔爱情故事

BGM: FOOLS - Troye Sivan

废话：

*现实延伸，都是Fake的，慎戳。

*不懂的地方请提问。

*结局悲喜全凭个人理解。

“由于缺乏时间，也缺少思考，人们不得不相爱而又不知道在相爱。”

很意外的，下午太阳晒，眩目，首尔被烤炙起来，但不会让人觉得这城市要融化了。融化是缓慢温柔的涂抹，此类突如其来的灼烧有撒哈拉头顶的热量，让金道英觉得这城市要平静地变成焦而碎的一片沙子，虚伪的金灿灿，极度缺水的干涸，死亡前回光返照的恍惚。他现在其实很难喜欢夏天，尽管前几年断断续续对夏天产生过一些梦幻的好感，如今总是难以得到夏天的热烈激情了。

昨天还在南半球的海边裹着羽绒服录节目，刚出道的娇气后辈恨不得把围巾拉到头顶，把整张脸挡住，鼻头冻得通红，眼睛也被刺激得发红，也分不出是真哭还是假哭，说节目组太坏了啊把人大冬天的拖到海边拍摄。金道英也没怎么好意思摆出前辈的架子训斥小姑娘，想起来自己刚出道的时候也有各种各样的不满，只是抱怨的话到了嘴边就停滞了，像是唇边安置妥当一个牢靠的枷锁，很难讲出口。

偶尔郑在玹发现之后因为这个跟他吵，带着一点点逼迫的诱导，希望他敞开敏感的枷锁把哪怕只有一点点的自我释放出来。一开始也不算是吵架，只是金道英有时觉得很丢脸，比自己年纪还小的弟弟反过来教他做人的道理，自尊心开始反扑，说着尖酸刻薄的话，点燃引线。反正都是十几岁的人，不见得一个人就比另一个人说得对。

有一点点羡慕下一代的年轻人了。他这样觉得，咸涩的海风吹过来，鼻腔里面的冷空气让他打了个喷嚏，然后又紧了紧羽绒服。

从机场出现的时候只有经纪人来接了，型号各异的相机还是在两侧威武地架着，总之势头似乎还是很足的。坐到车里的时候才觉得紧绷的身体肌肉放松了下来，金道英骨架失踪，以怪异的姿势撑满了整个后座，经纪人一开始坐在副驾上笑话他比刚出道的时候还要不爱运动一些，他顶嘴回去说“哥也要试试在冬天的海滩上跑上十公里”，司机不怎么说话，很周正地抿嘴笑笑，把车载音乐播放了。

“啊对了，或许道英也听了在玹的ost了吗？哇真是……非常大发！反响很不错呢。”

前一天晚上录完节目回酒店的时候刷到NAVER上铺天盖地郑在玹新歌的消息，点开来听了一下，倒不是听不下去，只是声音太熟悉，低沉得恰如其分，有一点点磨砂的透明感，唱快要播出剧集的故事，容易让人产生一些旖旎的、带着思念的一些遐想。

之前也有在粉丝的反馈里看到，说这首歌是郑在玹自己作词作曲的，但刷新出来的歌词中却有许多他自己也熟悉的故事。他还跟他打电话，漫不经心地把盖在身上的被子裹得更严实了，被单摩挲的声音窸窸窣窣，像是他胃里的响动，提起歌词里的一些事情也是轻描淡写的，但很刻意，他自己也能感受到这种躁动与不安，像聊家常一样聊到这首ost的时候也倏尔使语气走向小心翼翼。对方没有矢口否认，反而诡辩：“我总不能很无情地把和道英哥在一起的那个冬天忘掉吧！总之要留下纪念的话，就用音乐来纪念好了。”

那个冬天已经破碎地虚虚实实影影绰绰了，印象里好像也在下雪，不知道是在乌克兰还是在美国还是加拿大，其实都不是，那在哪里呢，总之是在其他的什么地方，好像是北半球的哪个地方。他们被批准了难得的休假，绷紧了的生活突然被一道指令扯开，意外的伸展放松反而使他们不安：“需要拍摄吗？”

“不需要的不需要的，就放个假给你们，也和在玹说一下吧。”经纪人听起来是带着鼻音嗤笑，“这么害怕拍摄的吗？那当什么爱豆啊？不如去当一个职员啦，十几年之后说不定还能做到社长呢！”他说完挂掉了电话，留下急促的占线声音，金道英挂了电话，转头去看坐在地板上抱着游戏机手柄的郑在玹，他把对方打到残血了，盘起来的腿上直楞一只Zootopia里的朱迪兔子毛绒玩具，去年圣诞节金廷祐送的。

“你是非要赖在我屋里吗？”金道英捏起来床头柜上的埃及椰枣塞进嘴里，太甜了，甜度超过了自己的喜好接受度。他想，只有泰容哥才会喜欢这种甜得闷热还发腻的食物，甜味飞过赤道和印度洋，呼啦啦飞到建在首尔的金道英的家里，甜得像热带雨林。

“等下等下哥，马上就赢了！”郑在玹打游戏的时候注意力不怎么放在金道英身上，他的声音也软和而迷糊，有点淡淡的尴尬，冲淡了金道英胃里的甜腻。

金道英也走过去在他身边盘腿坐下，语气平平：“在玹呐，要不要一起去旅游？”

“都行啊，去哪儿？”

“去冰岛吗？雷克雅未克，说不定可以看极光！”他一只胳膊支楞在腿上，捏着椰枣举在半空，另一只手拿着手机查冰岛的旅游攻略，阳光从飘窗直接浇灌到房间里，灰尘都明晃晃地飞舞，还有香薰烧到最后，微涩的味道。

“好啊。”郑在玹的声音突然凑近，把金道英吓了一跳。他正在规划旅游路线，突然觉得自己手指间的椰枣被掠夺了，入侵者还意犹未尽地把最后那点甜腻舐了一下。椰枣没能保住，郑在玹嘴唇的温度却滞留在他指腹，金道英感到困惑，手指黏腻，嘴唇也黏腻，太甜了，他的胃里翻江倒海。金道英读过一段话，作者把残酷的现实比作刀子，划开心脏，往里透着风。但此刻他的心脏却照旧跳动，只是胃不宁，好像他爱上了郑在玹，依稀看到未来没有结果。但爱仍旧用力拔节生长，就像玛蒂尔达爱上里昂那样，从胃里窸窸窣窣地，他感受到了。

“里昂，我想我爱上你了。这是我的初恋，你知道吗？”

“因为我感觉到了，在我的胃里，感觉很温暖，我以前总觉得胃里打结，现在不会了。”

事实上在旅游路途中有太多事情精准无误地发生，他记不清了。唯一记得的事情，就是他们什么都不做，依偎在一张厚毯子下，握紧彼此冰凉无差的手，在抛锚的车子里等待消防队员的来临。车窗已经摇上封死，再也不能再抬高一点点，冷气还是会蹿进来，风摩擦玻璃的声音很惊惶，把车厢里两个人的小声议论和呼吸声都淹没了。金道英觉得风雪声是车外集结了的天主教士兵军队，围着他，用精神和物理双重的鞭笞折磨以惩治爱上同性的罪孽。他从未在首尔见过这样的风雪，决绝的，没有回转余地的。

郑在玹给他放钢琴曲，《Opus 37》，给他讲自己听来的北欧故事，埃达、奥丁、雷神托尔，还有海盗云云，他讲得含糊，偶尔把理由归结到导游带着冰岛语味儿的英语，他要金道英反驳自己，和自己聊聊天交换一些意见，以保持清醒，才不会身体回暖，骤然长逝。他还讲圣埃克絮佩里的故事，“他的星星那么小，全部都只想让她安栖 。于是他风尘仆仆地回来，但被告知，玫瑰已经不是他的了”。但金道英自己也越听越昏沉，带着点鼻音，“娇声娇气”地——后来郑在玹这么形容他当时的语气——问：“闰伍啊，我们会死在这里吗？我不要。”他觉得这句话耗尽了血液里仅存的热量。在濒临近乎要睡过去的瞬间，郑在玹歪过脑袋来亲吻他。

偶尔想起来初次的亲吻，纯粹只是唇与唇之间的触碰，却是无限温柔。金道英有点吹毛求疵的罗曼蒂克主义，“第一次”和“亲吻”这样无意义的词汇于他而言，若是断章取义取得好，是可以令人智昏的。他又冷又累，经历了和预想中不一样的旅行，唯一的幸运大抵也只有这一个浅尝辄止的吻。

只是现在的金道英选择性地忘记了而已，他们明明还在地热泉喷发的时候让路过的西班牙游客拍了合照。西班牙人的英语属于放弃型英语，金道英盯着雾气里郑在玹手舞足蹈比划着讲英语的时候，有亲吻的冲动。最后拍出来还是有很大一团雾气，两个人像站在雪山前一样，都穿挺拔的灰色呢子长风衣，金道英顶着白色的绒线帽，一只手举在郑在玹脑袋上比了一个小小的爱心，另一只手搭在郑在玹肩颈的交界处，郑在玹在他左边，右臂绕过他的后背，在他腰际比了个剪刀手，笑起来的时候有明显的酒窝，和官推上常放出来的冷漠表情一点都不一样。

消防队带着拖车停在他们的车子旁边，郑在玹背着金道英，就着风雪塞进了后座。他后来半梦半醒地坐在医院里头吃郑在玹买来的泰式牛肉面，一千五百克朗一碗，添了点面和肉花又多加了几百克朗，外带盒热腾腾，郑在玹照顾金道英，把热汤也让给金道英喝：“哥太怕冷了。”

“没看到极光诶。”金道英眼皮发红，确实是被冷到，嗓音也是哆哆嗦嗦的，“看不到极光的话只能泡温泉去。”

雪还堆在温泉池子的旁边，他们在凌晨三点落难一般沉没在温泉水面下，如同冲破另一个世界的入口，发丝在水中缓慢弯曲游荡，像浮动的纤细水草。一个昏暗的匣子打开，金道英在水下接受作为队友的、也作为弟弟的亲吻，他想，自己的爱意好像被雷克雅未克的风封存了，霸占着极乐世界的入口，抱臂站着，审视突如其来的拥吻。没有拒绝的力气，也不必拒绝。他想。他于是也抱紧了郑在玹，在困惑和所有内心的挣扎中，循着欲望，找到了最后一条坦途，在温热的水下，呼吸郑在玹的呼吸，然后强行把他拉进自己的身体，想要他成为自己的另一半灵魂，另一半影子。

在此之前金道英从未料到会和郑在玹的联系如此长久，他常常认为，他们之间隐隐约约的别扭和尴尬总会将他们的联系消磨干净，就连同队的成员都在酒桌上举着烧酒杯对他说：“在玹说和你吵架啦，就不来了，你们怎么回事啊，搭档MC当了这么久还这么爱吵架！”即使如此，这被称作“友谊”的关系在进入二十代之后就改换了质感，染上了些费洛蒙。他时常发现情绪的流动过分理所当然，不给他招架的能力，那些网络上的心理辅导常告诫他要“做自己情绪的主人”，只是读得越多，他反而越失控。

金道英从董思成那儿学会了一个中国成语：自欺欺人。别自欺欺人了，金道英，他自己时常梦到另一个自己指着自己的鼻子破口大骂：你对郑在玹所有的嗤之以鼻都不光彩，都活在阴影下，全乎是目的性，卑鄙拙劣，不是真不喜欢也不是嫉妒，只是在隐藏蓄势待发的阴谋。太敏感，且害怕做不成，干脆就表演着吧，本来就是你这一行的本性啊，不是吗？喜欢队友吗，喜欢队友的下场就是你死他也死。在反复无限扩张的噩梦中，他如同离家出走被抓而被关进窠臼的孩童。

后来他又听董思成偶然提起，这个词叫：同归于尽。总之说者无心，听者内心摇摇晃晃，行走在舒适区的边缘，试探着触碰警戒线。

郑在玹新歌的进度条走到了头，最后一缕钢琴的声音也落幕了。金道英抬了抬帽檐，眼光投到车窗外的世界。在夏天里浸泡的城市是有波纹的，白色的日光下升腾夏季的烟尘，空气拖曳着繁茂的绿色行道树，花花绿绿的遮阳伞和棒球帽在其间色彩纷杂地交汇，不是很漂亮的构图，是画错了的画布被揉出褶皱。云层惨淡，飞机留下两条长长的白线。

“要送你去公司吗？”经纪人问他。

金道英转了转无名指上的朴素戒指，险些刺到了自己的眼睛：“不用了，谢谢哥，到这个地址吧。”他想了想，打开了备忘录，郑在玹新买的房子在挺偏的地方，地址也特别，他努力记了很久也没能记到自己脑子里，最后记在备忘录里，锁起来。他突然非常想吃椰枣，那黏的、甜腻的、微涩的、灰蒙蒙的、暧昧的、似变质未变质的椰枣。

红灯的倒数结束了，司机打开转向灯。车子消失在拐弯处。

窗户大敞着，郑在玹的手机里正播放着油管美食区的达人视频，是泰式牛肉面的教程：“牛骨清水浸泡30分钟，中间换水2-3次；番茄去皮切小块，柠檬切片，香茅草冲洗干净放入卤料盒中，香菜择洗净，切碎末……”

在家烹饪也不是多么难得的场面，在最近没什么行程可跑的日子里，郑在玹确乎喜欢跑到新房子里来过着日子，像是煲耳机一样，来把陌生环境的一切煲熟透，透支精力让这房子多一点点人气儿。以前做饭的时候金道英喜欢坐在流理台上指手画脚，郑在玹也不生气，照着他的指令做，最后是两个人的烹饪方式难以达成和解，一边叨叨着浪费一边扔掉一些试验品，而后沦落到打开手机点外卖吃的下场。

也有在性爱结束，大汗淋漓时，躲在卧室里吃前一天藏在冰箱里的几块披萨，无法果腹，却至少不会饿死。速冻的味道无法被微波稀释，但是他们在高潮之后咀嚼的芝士总有很浓郁的香味停留在味蕾，这一点难以用他们掌握的科学知识解释。

郑在玹把无名指上的戒指摘下来放在电饭煲上的橱柜上，开始清洗塑料袋里的牛骨。想象到那时候在医院里看着金道英吃牛肉面，有点后悔的，因为忘记跟老板讲要少放一点点辣。爱人的胃太娇气了，他一开始不明白，从少年时代遇到他的时候就不明白，常常争吵，吵到最后是他气鼓鼓地下楼去给自己买全麦面包，却总是在最后关头趁着金道英去接热水喝的时候塞进他的包。

有次大家出去聚餐，李帝努说，自己和道英哥是亲故的姐姐快要结婚了，和以前的同学分分合合之后总算是在一起了。帝努还添油加醋地讲，姐姐还读书的时候和未婚夫恋爱，打电话的时候常常在电话里吵架，吵得好凶，自己有时打游戏都会被对方问，家里怎么这么吵啊。说完他自己也不好意思地笑了：“抱歉哥哥们，我讲话真的很无趣吧？”

那一天下了零落的阵雨，世界仿佛也被切割：雨势碎碎的，言语碎碎的，情感碎碎的，几盏酒也是碎碎的。郑在玹去拿三文鱼刺身，斜眼看了一下低头玩手机的金道英，想起来小时候的他们自己。深感李帝努话语中的哲理，尽管无趣，但却是像是他们的映射。

他小时候在爸爸没办法陪同他在院子里踢足球的时候，会去隔壁邻居家串门，他在不断成长的过程中仍清楚地记得这样的场面：两个美国孩子坐在一起，男孩子为了引起女孩子的注意，不断用手拽对方的马尾辫，女孩子无力反抗，只知道咧着嘴哇哇大哭，肇事者在一旁看得满脸茫然，却仍然不停小手，拽着漂亮的金色头发。可是这样拙劣的行径，又何尝不是一种错误方式的示好呢？不过是为了告诉女孩：“I want to make a friend with you”罢了。

小孩子常常是最不懂得如何取悦对方的，因为某种奇异的自尊而犹豫不决踌躇着，笨拙的表情和动作足以将真实的自己掩盖起来，藏在心里的是无法说出的关切。后来一起做MC，按着剧本老老实实地出演，却明显感觉到年长者的疏离。成年与未成年的沟壑是金道英主动拉开的，郑在玹想要跨越这个鸿沟的时候，却发现他的道英哥在快速驶入成年人的聪明世界，就连冲着他的玩笑话也充斥了一种慎重庄严的氛围——也只对郑在玹是这个态度，壮丽的苍白，清醒细致的姿态。“仪式只有像真诚的接吻时才是许可的。”这话在温泉中得到了应验，那次接吻让他们的秘密形成，凝成一颗核卡在心脏口，无法吐出来，也无法消化掉。

郑在玹还要继续回味着什么的时候，煮着拉面的锅溢出了泡。他手忙脚乱地掀开盖子，筷子捞了两下发现还有没熟透的，又添了一点点水。过了一会儿觉得刚才戴着戒指的地方有点疼痛，才发现沸水溅出来，烫红了。他关了火，走到书房去翻药箱，也不记得到底有没有烫伤药，总之先翻翻看。

天色晦暗下来，他开了鹅黄色的吊灯，仿佛在点燃壁炉。

他觉得恋爱和做饭好类似，不能太关注又不能太置之不理，柴米油盐让人对普世生活充满了一种缱绻的温情，突然意识到和爱人一起过日子是多么的难得和珍贵，随手煮的拉面，起初并不上心，也只是在旁边隔三岔五地看两眼，任其生灭，倒进去调味料随便吃吃；但一天偶然发现这不起眼的事物竟然也被爱人钟爱起来，于是顿时神经兮兮起来，开始研究拉面到底怎样才好吃。越是在意反而越是拘谨，容易出岔子，他霎时产生滞顿的恍惚感。

“在玹呐，在家的吧？”金道英的声音小心翼翼地从玄关处传过来，他标志性的语气，简单的自信与小聪明，无情也无味，是热情包裹的冷峭。

“怎么今天回来？不是说明天才……”郑在玹匆忙地涂好药膏跑出书房，半截拖鞋还耷拉着没穿好，光洁的脚后跟赤裸着踩在木地板上，从口袋里拿出手机翻了翻日历才发现，回国的日子其实是今天。心里想着，所有分离的糟糕日子都已完结，新鲜的故事即将开始，仿佛手里捏着的是一颗水果软糖，有点期待它的味道，又舍不得立刻扔掉。

金道英走到阳台把窗帘拉上，单肩包挂在张牙舞爪像梧桐树的衣架上，念叨了一句：“买这个衣架你这是怎么想的？”又大口地呼吸了一下，说：“你煮拉面了吗？”

“是啊。”郑在玹把手背在身后，不很自然。

“烫着了啊？”

“嗯。”

“烫伤药涂了吗？”

“嗯。”

“在玹啊……”

郑在玹沉默了一会儿，等着金道英讲更多。

“照顾好自己吧。”金道英低下头去翻茶几下的抽屉。

郑在玹依靠着书房和次卧之间的隔断，看着单膝着地在抽屉里翻找着什么的金道英。聊天声熄停，缄默来的突然，无声的山岳这样铺天盖地拔山倒树而来，压得人窒息，郑在玹突然没由来地慌张，像在暴雨夜等待黎明，这种等待一贯使人堂皇恐慌，非具象的恐惧情绪不断增加又不断消失。

“‘夏天都快过完了，好像什么事都没做。’”

“叫你少看一点电影。”金道英声音闷闷的，还在翻着。

“找什么呢？”金道英没理会。

郑在玹走到的金道英旁边坐下来，“哥找什么？我帮你找也不是不……”

“在玹啊，你把眼睛闭上。”

突然地，金道英转过身来吻在他头发上，郑在玹十分错愕，但接着就也搂过金道英，吻到他的嘴唇上。对方没有迟疑，也回吻了过来。他们比以往任何一次都要激烈地吻起来，郑在玹没有给金道英任何思考的时间，熟练地褪去他的T恤和牛仔裤，空调风拂过他光裸的后背，金道英打了个哆嗦。伸手把客厅的灯关上，黑暗裹挟着情欲瞬间席卷密闭的空间，他的心态没法端正了，开始忧郁了潮湿了，柔软地夹杂了孩子气的柔弱。

郑在玹时常觉得金道英像是塞壬，他开口讲话就会在他心里掀起一场海啸，所以每次做爱他都禁不住风声鹤唳起来。金道英眼睛垂下，被按着陷在沙发里，他感到自己像是在黑暗中行走，宽阔的天花板和厚重的木地板仿佛倒转过来，他和郑在玹却在蒙着星尘的青黑色天空中行走。

黑暗中有千千万万条路、千千万万个梦、千千万万对沉溺在性事中的情侣，此时此刻正在拥有同一个困境，同一个人生。他们缓慢拖沓，不言而喻地契合，拥抱在亲吻、呻吟和喘息构造的世界里，都是留不住，却也不会止息。狂欢着，不小心越过黄昏，欢喜黑夜的席卷与磅礴。

郑在玹在众多粉丝眼里是耀眼的光芒，不能触及的存在，但在金道英这里却是灰色的，很规矩，却又是与他人毫不相关的灰——他的灰色是温暖的，是燃烧完了的灰烬，将死之人爱透了的柳暗花明。他是流动的灰色，昂贵的金属色泽抵在这灰色的边缘，很容易溢出来。金道英永远都在高潮的那一刻感受到此类炽热的流动。

他们相处的十年间，划向微弱亮光的桨有多用力，便有九成正比的隐秘欲望和不可说的恋爱无始无终着，让他们反复晾晒回忆，也反复咀嚼。公众人物、当红爱豆、同性恋，每一个拿出来都是杀死他们的利剑。金道英潮湿的脆弱，隐蔽的失望和愧疚藏在他接下来要说的一句话中。

“闰伍啊，我们……分手吧。”金道英说。

世界热闹着，他却发凉，连呼吸都是奢侈，担心空气会流动，只能慎笃地把握着泪水的谦卑。他像一只苹果，内部溃烂，表面仍旧光滑。

“好。”郑在玹退出了他的身体，拥抱他，眼泪和光有千万种可能，比如落在玻璃上就成了流火和飞蛾，落在操场上就成为白珍珠，但此刻沉默地流泪使郑在玹只像是月光下的流亡者。他们都将独自一人面对一片空白时内心的荒凉，不会再在每一个夜的尽头等待爱的降临。椰枣的甜味总是不适合成年人吞咽的，甜腻得使人心悸，而他们需要的是淡漠，淡出一种奢侈。

你还是我心脏的一部分，随着月光这条大河流淌而去，而我的心脏、我的爱与梦从此不能再完满无缺。

快快快快好，慢慢慢慢来。

FIN.

*“由于缺乏时间，也缺少思考，人们不得不相爱而又不知道在相爱。”（《鼠疫》[法]加缪）

*。“里昂，我想我爱上你了。这是我的初恋，你知道吗？”“因为我感觉到了，在我的胃里，感觉很温暖，我以前总觉得胃里打结，现在不会了。”（《这个杀手不太冷》）

*“仪式只有像真诚的接吻时才是许可的。”（维特根斯坦）

*“‘夏天都快过完了，好像什么事都没做。’”（《蓝色大门》）


End file.
